Satan's lover
by scarlett with a kiss
Summary: Sansa just bled for the first time and Joffrey is going to take full advantage of her new womanhood. In between the Tyrell's arrival in kings landing and Margaery's pursuit of Joffrey, can Sansa keep her position as future queen? Read to find out;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! In honor of the upcoming season 4 I decided to take a shot at writing a fic. Please don't judge too hard but your feedback is always welcome! Xx**

"My lady I am so sorry. I should have closed the door but I didn't realize that The Hound was outside!"  
>Sansa's blank stare remained indifferent as her handmaiden Shae pleaded for her forgiveness. Sansa knew that she was just trying to help, but now the queen was aware of her body's state, and she was as good as dead. Soon enough Joffrey would try to put an heir in her. Sansa shuttered at the thought of having to lay with her wretched king. With clenched fists she muttered, "It's ok" to Shae and excused herself.<br>The ginger haired Stark closed her chamber door and collapsed onto the luxurious bed in the center of her room. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks and her striking, blue, eyes, blurred. Her whole world was crashing around her and there was absolutely nothing Sansa could do to stop it. Her father was dead, her sister was missing, her fiancée was a sadist, and she had no friends in the prison like palace she had to call home. She put her head to her knees and gently rocked, not caring that she was tarnishing the silk fabric of her dress.  
>Footsteps quickly approached her from behind and a small women tapped the future queens shoulders. Sansa fell out of her trance and barely lifted her head to acknowledge the servant.<br>"My lady, the king requests your presence."  
>Sansa felt sick her stomach. She felt her eyes water up again, but she didn't want Joffrey to notice that she had been sobbing. With all the strength she could muster up, Lady Stark Sid off the bed and allowed the servant to dispose of her previous dress. She sat in her vanity chair, completely emotionless, as two handmaidens rolled her auburn red hair into a half up half down Southern style braid. They fitted her into an emerald green gown that complimented her impeccable, pale, skin. Looking in the mirror, Sansa felt absolutely beautiful, but given the circumstances she wanted to rip the gown off.<br>She walked through the halls of the fancy castle with false confidence when she really just wanted to melt into one of the stone she approached her kings chamber,her breathing quickened, and she tried to keep her head up, like any future ruler would. Sansa Stark lifted her jewelry adorned hand and lightly knocked on the mahogany doors. After what seemed like an eternity, a guard on the other end opened the door and let Sansa in.  
>She timidly glanced at the boy across the room. He was lounging on the day bed with his new toy, a crossbow, in his lap. His blonde hair shined and his eyes glistened with that same evil look Sansa knew all too well. Without acknowledging his lady, King Joffrey flicked his wrist at the guard, dismissing him. He then proceeded to playfully point his crossbow at the gorgeous vixen. He held it for a few minutes in silence and like a bored child, he tossed the bow on the marble floor. Finally looking up at Sansa, he got off the day bed and strode towards her slowly but with much authority. Sansa couldn't help but feel like she was in hell and Satan was only a few feet away.<p>

**so what did you think? Please leave reviews! I want to know if I should continue this story!xx**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lady Sansa", Joffrey spat, "Did you loose your way? It's unwise to keep the king waiting."  
>Sansa kept her gaze fixed on the marble floor, but she could feel Joffrey starring daggers at her.<br>"I'm sorry your grace", she mumbled, without looking up.  
>The young king took a few steps closer to Sansa, closing the excessive space between them. He chuckled and with a swift movement, he grabbed Sansa's arm, twisted it and pulled her against his chest. Bewildered, Sansa looked up and blinked back the tears of pain. With his other hand, Joffrey gently lifted his queens chin up so that it was inches away from his. For a moment, his eyes softened and he whispered, " Don't ever look down when I am speaking to you."<br>Sansa stared into his green eyes like a dear in the headlights. Joffrey, obviously unimpressed by her reaction, wrapped his arm around her waist, slammed her back into his strong chest and this time with an aggressive tone asked," Do you understand?"  
>Sansa felt her head spin but managed to whisper a "yes."<br>"Good."  
>He let her go but Sansa unconsciously had gripped the kings robes, like a baby strapped on their cockily grinned down at her, "Is my lady comfortable?"<br>Sansa immediately let go and quickly back away. She felt her cheeks flush and the hints of a smile teased her lips.  
>"Sorry my king. I meant no disrespect."<br>Joffrey rolled his eyes and motioned to a table in the corner of the chamber.  
>"Sit. I don't have time for games."<br>Sansa followed him and sat at the farthest end of the table from him.  
>Joffrey got out of his chair and strode around the mahogany set.<br>"Mother informed me that you've had your blood."  
>Sansa reluctantly nodded in the kings direction.<br>"You're a smart girl. You know what that means."  
>"Yes your majesty. When we are wed I must provide heirs to the throne."<br>Joffrey smirked and silently strolled to her end of the table. He stopped behind her chair and clamped his hand on her shoulder. Sansa shivered as he bent down to whisper,  
>"No sweet Sansa. I will take you when I please. And if you don't cooperate. I'll have the guards hold you down. "<br>Sansa's heart fluttered as he bent down and planted a cold kiss on her forehead.  
>"I'm the king and you're my pretty property."<br>Then, without a second glance at her, the blonde king left her alone in his vast chambers. Minutes after, Lady Stark ventured back to her own chambers and threw herself back on the bed. Tears welled up in her eyes but before she could release another flood of sadness, Shae approached her.  
>"My lady, the king left this for you."<br>She handed Sansa a small, ornate, box. Sansa carefully opened the little package and removed the breath taking necklace that laid inside. It was a single emerald gem hanging around a thin, good, chain. Attached to the box was a note that read: "Green suits you very well. Please join me for supper tonight. Signed: Joffrey Baratheon.  
>Sansa re-read the note trying to convince herself that Joffrey was just playing a game with her mind, but for the first time since arriving at Kings Landing, she felt a twinkle of hope.<p>

**hey everyone! did you like this chapter? Please ,please, review! It would mean the world to me! Xo **


	3. Chapter 3

Sansa Stark quietly sat as her handmaidens primped her for the king. She watched as they twirled her bright hair into soft waves and brightened her lips with red dye. Shae began lacing up her corset when she finally spoke up.  
>" Shae, I don't want to have Joffrey's babies."<br>The soft spoken handmaiden smiled at her honesty.  
>" You'll learn to accept shall be the most powerful woman in the seven kingdoms."<br>She turned Sansa so that she was facing the mirror.  
>" You have a woman's body now",she pointed to Sansa's noticeably larger breasts, that seemed like they were about to pop right out of the low cut maroon dress.<br>" Use your beauty and figure to gain authority. King Joffrey is a man after all, and like all men he will react well to this show of your womanhood."  
>Sansa played with the emerald pendant resting in between her chest as Shae advised her.<br>"I'm not like that. I can't just seduce men like the older ladies", Sansa angrily.  
>"Yes but you have it in the other ladies, you're clever. Use your gifts for your own good."<br>Shae finished tightening Sansa's dress until every curve of her body was visible, then she sent her off to dine with her beloved.  
>Once again, Sansa found herself facing the monsters mahogany guard let her in but instead of Joffrey, she was greeted by Cersei, the queen regent.<br>"Hello little dove. My son will join us shortly, but you know how men are always tardy", Cersei said as she shook her head. The older,blonde, queen motioned to the chair next to hers. Sansa took her place in the red, cushioned, seat, and attempted to avoid eye contact with the intimidating woman.  
>They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes until the young king barged into the dining chamber.<br>Sansa got up to formally greet him but he shooed her away and took his place at the head of the long table.  
>A group of servants placed plates of marinated pheasant, saffron rice,wine, and Sansa's favorite, lemon cake.<br>They ate in silence for a while until Cersei spoke out.  
>" The Tyrell family sent a races today. They will be our guests here for a time."<br>Joffrey raised his eyes brows and replied ,"What for? There's already too many people in this palace."  
>The queen rolled her eyes at her sons ignorance.<br>" The Tyrell's have an army and wealth, only second to us. Their eldest daughter Margeary is searching for a husband."  
>Sansa looked up from her plate and met the queens mocking gaze.<br>She turned her attention back to her son and said,"If you were to marry her, we could join our forces and no one would ever consider betraying us again."  
>Sansa looked at Joffrey, hoping that he would deny his mothers suggestions.<br>He stared at his food contemplating the situation.  
>"I've heard about of her beauty and kindness. What of my engagement to Sansa?"<br>The queen flipped her long hair over her shoulder and got out of her chair.  
>"Engagements are not set in stone my would set her aside and Lady Sansa would be married to another."<br>With that, the queen strode away and left the chamber.  
>Joffrey continued to indulge in his meal without regarding the lady.<br>Sansa's mind went into panic mode. If Joffrey didn't marry her she wouldn't be queen and she would never be able to leave Kings Landing. Ever. She remembered Shaes words from earlier. She had to use her wit and figure to get what she wanted. Although she didn't like what she would have to do, Sansa knew it was the only way to make the king reconsider their engagement.  
>" Lemon cake is my favorite", she casually stated as she reached for one the small, round, pastries. The blonde tyrant looked up at her, seemingly annoyed at her commentary. Before he could say anything, Sansa bit into the sweet cake, letting the powdered sugar sprinkle down her overexposed chest. She watched with satisfaction as his mouth dropped open and his eyes sized her up.<br>Sansa playfully grinned at him, her eyes Joffrey tried to compose himself and he gave the lady a casual glance.  
>"I see you liked my little gift", he stated, motioning to the emerald pendant resting on her bosom.<br>"Yes my king. It's beautiful," she answered, toying with her jewel.  
>Joffrey nodded at her and gave her a blank stare.<br>Sansa got out of her seat and started towards the door. Frustrated that her efforts didn't work, she put her hand on the door knob, when he stopped her.  
>"You're much more beautiful than her."<br>Sansa turned around and smacked right into his leather clad body. He forcefully slid his arm around her waist and gazed upon his fair maiden. He could feel her heart beat quicken like a scared bird, through her dress.  
>"I like the way that dress fits you", he looked her up and down like a prize pony.<br>Sansa giggled,"It's so tight I can barely breathe your grace."  
>"Then take it off."<br>Sansa blinked back in surprise. She knew what she was getting into but she didn't think he would actually go along with it. Suddenly, she felt uncomfortable in the revealing dress and her cheeks flushed red.  
>Joffrey, obviously annoyed at her childish reaction, repeated,"Take it off."<br>Sansa didn't want to upset him any further so she slowly fiddled with the back of her gown. She took a deep breathe and tried to summon her inner vixen once again.  
>"My king, it's laced up. Would you kindly give me a hand?"<br>She turned around so her back was to him, hoping that he wouldn't think it was disrespectful.  
>He quietly began to undo the corset style back of the gown. Sansa shivered as the dress slid off her shoulders and pooled around her feet. She faced her king barely covered by her baby doll style watched as he took her in, every curve of her goddess like form.<br>"Your turn", Sansa whispered, as she walked behind him and gently pulled at his quickly threw his royal clothing to the ground, anxious to touch his lady. She ran her fingers through his golden hair, entranced by his glowing green eyes. Her full lips met his as he reached over her breasts, cupping them so pushed her backwards until she was up against one of the stone walls. The king liked being in control, so Sansa let go and let him take over. He wrapped one hand around her neck as a show of force while he slid his hand under her undergarment. She felt an unexpected slickness down there as his hand worked up her thighs. Sansa whimpered as he swirled his fingers in her.  
>"Ow Joffrey! It hurts", she complained.<br>He pushed his fingers farther up,"Good."  
>He played around with her until his hand was soaked and her mound throbbed from the butter sweet pleasure. Joffrey pulled out and remarked at her reaction,"My lady, look at what you've done to your night dress."<br>She looked down at the wet spot in between the thighs of her gown, embarrassed.  
>He chuckled at her, she was so damn innocent,and so fun to toy with. Joffrey grabbed her neck again, making her look at him. He felt his manhood grow harder as she struggled to breathe. She squirmed, trying to break his grip. At the last moment, he let her go and she fell into his arms, weak from the lack of oxygen. They stayed like that, latched onto each other until and unexpected knock at the door broke the trance.<br>" Your grace, the Tyrell family has arrived. Your presence is requested in the throne room."

**hey guys whatcha think? Feel free to review or pm me your thoughts! And thanks to the guest reviewer! Your commentary means the world to me! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The throne room was the largest and most intimidating part of the castle. With tall quartz pillars and the coveted iron throne, it was where all the court gathered to hear the kings decisions. Joffrey sat strewn across his throne, watching as his mother greeted the Tyrell clan. Apart from Loras, the king wasn't familiar with any of the other Tyrells. He looked over at Sansa who was quietly sipping on her wine in the shadows of the pillars. As much as he wanted the alliance with the Tyrell's, the young king couldn't help but feel a small place in heart for the red headed Stark. If he set her aside she would be eligible to be courted by other lords and deep down, Joffrey knew he couldn't stand knowing that she would be with anyone else. He sat a while longer contemplating the fate of his soon to be ex lady until he was interrupted by his mother.  
>"Come my dear, supper is about to be served."<br>He pushed his thoughts away and forced a smile at the court as he made his way towards the head of the gold and mahogany table.  
>"Your grace", Loras started, "I would like to introduce my sister, Margaery."<br>A warm faced brunette stepped from behind the handsome knight and sat next to Joffrey. The king politely reached out a kissed her hand, "I've heard many stories of your beauty and grace, but I must say that they do you no justice."  
>The Tyrell girl giggled and reached out to hold her kings hand.<br>"And I've heard many stories of your bravery and power", she cooed from her plump lips. She wasn't Sansa but she was definitely radiantly gorgeous with her twinkling, blue, eyes, and kind smile. Joffrey started to feel calmer as she spoke to him about her plans as future queen. Across the table, Sansa Stark glared at the couple. They seemed so entranced by each other and Joffrey was actually smiling and laughing at something other than death for once. Sansa felt bad for hating a girl who she hadn't even met yet but as the meal progressed, her envy and anger kept growing.  
>"My lady, you are green with envy", stated a voice next to her.<br>Sansa turned to face Lord Baelish, or more commonly known as Littlefinger.  
>He continued,"Don't worry sweet child, I know how it feels."<br>Sansa picked at her food and addressed the brothel owning lord,"It's just that it's not fair! Just hours ago I was still engaged to him and now they've thrown me out like trash!"  
>Her cheeks flushed red and she felt her blood boil at the thought of having to attend their wedding. Littlefinger chuckled at her innocent jealously,"Their engagement is not official yet and you are not free of the king quite yet either."<br>Sansa raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at the lords statement.  
>"What are you suggesting?", she questioned.<br>He leaned in and in a barely audible voice whispered, "I mean if you really want to be queen, then you still have a chance to change the kings mind."  
>Sansa stared back her king and the Tyrell girl, this time with determination in her eyes.<p>

The supper feast ended and everyone retired to their chambers for the night. Sansa excitedly scurried into her suite, excitedly cooking up a plan in her head. She commanded the handmaidens to redo her hair and find her a more scandalous dress. They did as she bid, all curious and concerned about where their lady was heading to at such a late hour. Sansa dismissed them and when the coast was clear, she started towards the kings hall. She was about to push the door open until she heard voices coming from beyond the thick door.  
>"It must be so exciting to pull this trigger here and watch something die over there", said Margeary.<br>Curious, Sansa creaked the door open and carefully peered inside the vast room.  
>Margeary stood in the center of the chamber holding Joffrey's crossbow. He had his arms around her, trying to demonstrate how to use the weapon. Sansa's heart dropped at the sight of them entwined in each other's arms. They looked so comfortable, happy, and everything that Sansa wasn't able to make Joffrey feel. She watched as he dropped the bow so that he could cup the brunette beauties face.<br>"You are so perfect. So beautiful. And you understand the need for violence in a king. You'll make a great queen, better than she would ever dream of."  
>Then, he pulled her into a kiss, but Sansa couldn't bear to watch it any longer. She angrily marched back to her chamber and slammed the door. Hot tears raced down her cheeks as she cursed the Tyrell's. She ripped her gown off and climbed into her bed.<br>"If Joffrey wants violence, then he'll get violence."

**hey guys! Sorry for taking forever to update but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review review review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sansa awoke from her slumber and began preparing for the day. There was to be a tournament in honor of the Tyrell's arrival. Shae began primping the young lady and brushing her fiery locks into place. She began to pull a pale green dress over her but Sansa quickly stopped her.  
>"No. No more of these barely breathable dresses. I want something a little more revealing."<br>Shae gave her lady a curious and skeptical look but traded the traditional dress for a baby pink gown with a plunging neckline and side cut outs. Sansa twirled in front of the mirror, pleased with her grown up appearance. She dismissed Shae and headed towards the gardens for breakfast. Everyone was already seated and the servants had just began to serve the she strode closer, the lords and ladies stared in had been a relatively reserved and innocent looking teen. They all watched in disbelief at her racy attire and her new confident step. Sansa tried her best to ignore the wandering eyes of the men and she took her place next to Ser Loras.  
>She pulled her chair in and flashed him her best smile," Good morning Ser Loras."<br>He gave her a nervous grin and returned the greeting. Though Loras preferred men over woman, he couldn't help but feel a slight attraction to the young lady beside him. She was very pretty and he was definitely open to experimentation with the likes of her.  
>Sansa reached for a slice of sweet bread and butter. She moved her head ever so slightly towards the other end of the table and caught a pair of familiar green eyes admiring her. She grinned at Joffrey and turned her attention back to Loras. She pretended to listen while he went on and on about his home and the different strategies he uses during joust duels.<br>"I would love to ride with you sometime", Sansa mentioned, trying to make the brunette knight feel like she had been listening. He choked and threw his head back in laughter. When she didn't say anything, Loras looked down in her striking blue eyes and realized that she was completely serious.  
>"Really? Riding with me? Are you sure that's very lady like?"<br>It was Sansa's turn to laugh at him. She giggled,"Does it matter? Maybe you could teach me a thing or two", she replied, batting her lashes for a full effect. Loras felt his hands trembling as she leaned over towards him, exposing quite a bit of her full chest.  
>"Of course my lady", he started, "Perhaps tomorrow."<br>Sansa beamed at him in reply," Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you in the tournament today Ser."  
>Even though no one had been excused yet, Sansa loudly pushed back her chair, nodded at her king, and left the stone table on the balcony. Joffrey glared half angered and half surprised by her sudden behavior change. He watched her walk away until she was no longer visible. He turned to his mother," I want you to speak with her. Find out what the fuck that was about."<br>Cersei rolled her eyes at her son, like she wasn't already planning on inquiring the girl.

Soon after breakfast, the inhabitants of Kings Landing gathered around the tournament grounds. Peasants and lesser people stood from afar, behind a low fence, and the lords and ladies sat at raised benches. Everyone watched with anticipation as the good knights honorably dueled each other but the king, who usually enjoyed acts of violence, watched with a bitter visage. At the intermission, he excused himself and went back to the tents where the knights rested and prepared. He entered a large, red, tent and approached a giant like man with a black beard and black, beady, eyes.  
>"Mountain, I want you to participate in the jousting match", commanded Joffrey.<br>The intimidating man curtly nodded at the king and waited for further directions.  
>"You will be against Ser Loras."<br>Joffrey placed his hand over his own sword and spaced out for a moment, measuring his exact distaste for the Tyrell knight.  
>He made his decision, "You will kill him."<p>

As they waited for the tournament to recommence, the spectators drank, sung, and conversed amongst each other. Margeary Tyrell slipped through the crowd of lords and ladies to sit beside Sansa Stark.  
>"I don't believe we have been properly introduced", the brunette beauty started, "I'm Margeary Tyrell."<br>She offered a warm, genuine, smile and reached over to wrap her arms around Sansa in a hug. Sansa waited until she let go, "I'm Sansa. Of house Stark. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."  
>Margeary seemed genuinely glad that Sansa accepted her gesture. Most of the other court ladies acted disgusted by her when she did the same thing to them.<br>" So Sansa, I'm going to be straight forward here."  
>The brunette took the hands of the redhead and continued,"The other women here are cold, mean, and judgmental. I can't imagine myself getting along with them. From what I've heard, you appear to be someone I would like to acquaint with."<br>Sansa raised her eyebrows in confusion at the other ladies suggestion but before she could ask what she meant, Margeary explained.  
>"What do you say Lady Sansa? Shall we be sisters?"<br>Tyrell nervously looked at Sansa hoping she would accept the peace offering.  
>Sansa beamed at her, "Yes Lady Tyrell, I am I need of a sister and a friend right now."<br>Margeary relaxed her shoulders, pleased with her efforts.  
>"I must say that your dress is divine, despite the popular belief. I think that a woman should have every right to flaunt what she's got."<br>Sansa nodded in agreement.  
>" I'm glad you think so. We should exchange gowns sometime", she suggested.<br>Sansa almost felt bad for hating her new ally before getting to know her, but befores he could let her guilt get to her, she remembered what she was in Kings Landing for. She wanted the throne and she wasn't going to let her "sister" change her course of direction.  
>Finally, Ser Loras and his opponent The Mountain, entered the jousting grounds. They exchanged formalities with the king and continued on. Before riding to his side of the grounds, the handsome knight Loras offered a crimson red rose to the blushing Sansa. She looked down to smell the rose and hide her flattery. Margeary nudged her, teasingly, "I think my brother fancies you."<br>Sansa giggled, "Well the feeling is mutual."  
>The two girls laughed and turned to watch the duel.<br>From a top the benches, King Joffrey curled his lip up in disgust at the gesture.  
>"Could he be anymore obvious?" He wondered aloud.<br>The hound choked back a laugh, "I think he wanted to be obvious your grace."  
>Joffrey whipped his head back and glared at the protector.<br>"Shut up dog. No one told you to speak."  
>The two knights started charging towards each other, lances ready to strike.<br>With a slight advantage, Ser Loras knocked the massive mountain knight off his equally large Friesian steed. The losing knight fell across the wooden divider, breaking it, and splitting his chest plate in the process. Sansa and Margeary jumped out of their seats and clapped with joy. Joffrey also leaped out of his seat, but instead of joy, he did it out of anger and annoyance. The mountain picked himself up and caught the kings eye. Knowing that the command still stood, he grabbed his sword and ran towards the victorious knight. Before he could react, Loras was thrown from his saddle and nearly punctured by his opponents sword, but luckily, the hound intervened. The stands watched in horror as the two brothers dueled, but before anything tragic could occur, Cersei cut it.  
>"Stop this madness! Stop it now!"<br>Both men stopped, the hound respectively kneeled, but Gregor kicked at the dirt and stormed off.  
>The crowds cleared and the inhabitants of the castle excused themselves to rest before supper was served. Sansa practically ran to her chambers, clutching her rose tightly. She pushed the door open and began letting her hair down when she caught sight of a figure in the shadows.<br>"Lady Sansa. We need to talk", a blonde haired royal stated.

**there ya go! What do you think? Wonder who that blonde royal is?;) then keep reading! Reviews are welcome as always. Xx**


End file.
